My Samoan Savior
by FKP101
Summary: Daniella goes to a main event and The Shield (Mainly Roman) notice her and her sign. After the show, something happens that caues Daniella to need saving. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

I'm Daniella Stevens. Aka Dani. Im 25. I love to watch wrestling. And I'm from Tampa, Florida. And I'm single. My favorite wrestlers are Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose. Aka The Shield. I especially like Roman Reigns. I'm headed to a wrestling event right now. I'm going to Raw I should say.

*An hour goes by*

I'm at the stadium. I'm in the seating area, waiting for the event to start. A couple minutes later it starts. The first match is Damien Sandow vs. Santino. Santino won. It was a boring match. Next is AJ Lee vs. Brie Bella. Another very boring match. Nikki was ringside and she was acting all preppy. Clearly I don't care for that chick. She's my least favorite Diva. Her sister, Brie, is way better. After that its CM Punk vs. Curtis Axel. That was a pretty good match if I do say so myself. Punk won! A few more matches go by that I didn't care too much for. Finally I hear the theme that I've been waiting for. "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta...SHIELD!" I look around and see them coming down the stairs that I'm standing by. They all walk past me. Roman stops at the stair that I'm by. He turns to me and smiles. Then he continues walking. I cheer for them and watch their match. I hold up the sign that I brought. It says "Love Me Some Shield!" They win their match against The Uso's and Kofi Kingston. The event is over so I go outside and go and find my car. As I'm walking, someone grabs my arm and pins me against a vehicle. The person grabs my bag that I brought with me and takes off running. I scream and chase after the person. I'm wearing heels, so the running isn't working so well for me. All of a sudden, I see the guy that took my bag drop to the ground and a guy standing above him. I walk up to the guy that punched the guy that took my bag. The guy hands me my bag. I look up to the person and go to say thank you, but then I realize who it is.

"Thank you!" I say. I try not to fangirl.

"You're welcome!" The guy says. "I'm Roman." He adds as he puts his hand out.

"I'm Daniella, but I prefer to be called by Dani. " I say as I shake his hand. I giggle.

"I saw you in the crowd tonight. I liked your sign." Roman compliments.

Oh the feels! I smile.

"Thank you!" I giggle.

"So I take it as you're a fan of The Shield?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am." I say as I turn my head and blush.

Roman laughs. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing..." I say as I keep my head turned. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"You're blushing!" He smiles. "You look cute when you blush!"

Did he just call me cute? I must be dreaming.

"That is so not nice..." I say. Roman laughs at me.

"I know. But I gotta go." He says as he embraces me in a hug. I slips something into my hand as he lets go and walks off. I look at what he put in my hand. I smile. He gave me his number...

* * *

**Note: Please Favorite/Follow/and Review!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I get home and go into my bedroom and lay on my bed. I grab my phone and put Romans number in there. I decide to call him.

Call Convo:

Me: Hey, it's Dani!

Roman: Hey

Me: whatcha up to?

Roman: watching TV in my hotel room. You?

Me: Talking to you!

Roman: Nice!

Me: yeah. Just out of curiosity, how come you gave me your number?

Roman: I knew you'd ask that. I gave you my number because I think you're really cute and I want to get to know you better. I never give out my number to people I don't know. But I was getting a vibe from you. A really good vibe. So I decided to give it to you.

Me: Aww! I feel special!

Roman: You are special. And I mean that in a good way.

Me: you're so nice!

Roman: I know I am!

I start to hear noises coming from my front door. Someone's pounding on the door. I hear the person break in. I scream.

Roman: What's wrong? Why are you screaming?

Me: someone just broke in. I'm scared. What do I do?

Roman: lock yourself in a room and tell me your address.

Me: (Gives address).

Roman: I'll be right over.

*End of phone convo*

I hang up the phone and lock my bedroom door. I hear the person that broke in banging on my bedroom door. The person picks the lock and unlocks it. Fuck. I scream as my bedroom door opens and I see the guy that took my purse earlier tonight. He walks up to me and pushes me onto my bed. I scream and go to punch him, but he grabs my arm and pushes me down. He rips my shirt off and goes to take the rest of my closes off when I see Roman come through my bedroom doorway. Roman grabs the guy by the back of his shirt and punches him. Roman picks up the dude and walks out of the house and beats him up. The guy runs away when he gets the chance to. I'm still in my room, shocked and scared. Roman comes back into my room.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

I start crying. I burry my face into my knees and cry. Roman comes and sits next to me on my bed. He embraces me in a hug. Again. I feel his hand on my back and realize that I don't have a shirt on. I'm in my bra and jeans. How embarrassing.

"Oh! Shit!" I say as I grab a blanket and cover myself up. I blush.

Roman bursts out laughing.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice that you didn't have a shirt on." He says.

"You could have told me! Like now it's really awkward because you just met me and then saw me in my bra..." I say as I get up and go to find a shirt.

I feels strong arms go around me.

"You don't need a shirt. You look pretty damn sexy without it!" Roman whispers into my ear. I shiver. I turn around in his arm and put my head on his chest. We stay like this for a few minutes until Roman clears his throat.

"Umm…I have a couple of questions for you…" Roman says.

I nod. "And I might have answers. Ask away." I say.

Roman smiles. "Ok, my first question is...who is your favorite member of The Shield? And be honest." He asks.

"You are my favorite member of The Shield!" I smile.

Roman smirks. "Awesome! My second question is...are you single?"

I blush. "Yes, I'm single."

Roman smirks again. "Where do you work?" He asks.

I look down at my lap. "Well, I worked as a bartender, but then I got fired." I confess.

Roman looks at me, confused. "Wait, why did you get fired?" He asks.

I sigh. "Because I'm not pretty like the other girls. My boss said that I should look into dieting or something since I'm not skinny like them. I told him off and then he fired me. It's not my fault that I have some curves to my body and the other girls look like they don't eat. It's not my fault that I hate wearing 10 pounds of makeup on me. The other girls love makeup. He just didn't like me." I confess. I've never told anyone about this. But it did feel great to let it all out.

Roman just stares at me. A few moments later he speaks. "Dani, your boss was a dick. A douchbag. A loser. A pathetic jerk. You're beautiful in my eyes. Myself, I like my girls with some meat on their bones. You're not fat. You're not a hooker looking person like your co workers. You're you. And your boss should have accepted that. You shouldn't have to change for anyone. You're beautiful and I can already tell that you're an amazing girl. I would love to get to know you better. And if you'd like, I can help get you a job." He says.

I smile as I feel a few tears run down my cheek. Roman rubs them away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" Roman asks.

"Because, nobody has ever said something so sweet to me like you just did." I say with a smile. "Thank you."

Roman smiles. "You're welcome!" He says.

"So, how would you be able to help me find a job?" I ask, curious.

"Let's just say, I know some people." He smirks. "What all are you good at?"

I smile. "Mixology, dancing, cooking, gymnastics, and I'm good at talking!" I say.

Roman smiles. "Perfect. I think I can help you find the perfect job. How are you with traveling?" He asks.

"Traveling is ok, I guess. I don't really know. I don't travel much." I say.

"That's ok. Well, I better head out. I'll text you as soon as I wake up tomorrow. Maybe we could go out for breakfast?" Roman asks.

I smile. "I'd like that!" I say.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow!" Roman says as he gives me a quick hug and leaves. I lay down on my bed and think about everything that happened today. I fall asleep a little bit later...

* * *

**Note: What job is Roman going to try to get for Dani?**

**Does Roman like Dani?**

**Does Dani like Roman?**

**Review!(:**


End file.
